Delivery
by OneWishLeft
Summary: Unsuspecting pizza delivery boys get more then they bargain for when they arrive at their destinations. Two maniacs are ready to slice up more then just their pizza.


The chocolate brown 2001 Hyundai pulls up to the front of the apartment complex on a chilly November evening. Ryans car wasn't pretty and it surely wasn't new, but it was all he could afford on a pizza delivery boys salary. He checks his phone as he removes his seat belt: It is 10:20 PM.

'10 minutes to spare,' He thinks to himself, 'New personal record.'

He grabs the insolated pizza pouch and the plastic bag of sodas and hops out of the car, nearly eating shit on a patch of ice on the sidewalk.

'Make it early, drop the pizzas, that's how it's done,' He jokes to himself. He goes up to the front door, and punches in the apartment number.

"Hello?" A womans voice answers.

"Big Papa's Pizzas, delivery for Jan," He answers. The woman, presumably Jan, presses the buzzer and he opens the door. He searches for the elevator but there isn't one.

"Fantastic," He sighs, trudging up the stairs. He has to push a stroller out of the way once he gets to the top and looks left and right to see which way the numbers are going. He walks past 60, 62, 64 all the way up to 66. He knocks and hears a rustling inside. The door opens just a crack, wide enough for a womans blue eye to be seen.

"Hey," Ryan says, "Jan?"

"Hi," The woman answers, "Hold on." She closes the door and unlatches the chain, before opening it all the way. Ryan's eyes widen as he beholds the site infront of him. The thin raven haired beauty stands before him in a pink mesh and lace babydoll dress. Ryan clears his throat as he pulls the receipt out of the bag.

"So, um, two medium pepperoni pizzas, extra cheese and 3 Pepsi's?" He asks. Jan smiles and leans against the door frame.

"Perfect," She purrs, "Is it cold?"

"No ma'am," Ryan says confidently, "Hot and fresh, Big Papa's promise."

Jan laughs.

"Not the pizzas, the weather," She clarifies.

"Um, yeah, a little," Ryan shrugs, "So, it's um...$32.50."

"You wanna come in?" She asks. Ryan is stunned.

"No, I really shouldn't," He replies.

"Come on, you're shivering and it's a lot warmer in here. I need to get my wallet from my room anyways. Come on, take a break, I won't tell Big Papa."

Reluctantly, Ryan caves in and walks into the apartment. Jan closes the door behind him. Ryan takes the pizzas out of the bag and places them on the coffee table.

"Is it okay if I put them here?" He asks.

"Ofcourse," Jan smiles, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Um...It's Ryan," he answers.

"Ryan," Jan smiles, "Take a seat, I'll go get your money."

Ryan nods and sits down on the couch. There is a faint, unpleasant smell in the air that he attributes to poor house keeping, probably a dead rat behind the fridge or something. He looks around the room at all the pictures on the walls and on top of the end tables. At least half of them include a plump, blonde woman with black rimmed glasses.

'Why doesn't she have any pictures of her self?' The youth thinks to himself.

"Ryan?" Jan yells from the bedroom, "Can you come here please?"

Ryan stays seated on the couch.

"Ryan?" She summons, "Please, come here."

'She can't be serious,' He thinks to himself, 'This only happens in porn.'

"Ryan?" She calls out again. He slowly stands up and makes his way to the bedroom. He carefully opens the door to find Jan, perched upon her knees on the bed. She reaches her hand out and smiles. "

Come," She says sweetly. Ryan stands frozen in the door way, the plastic bag full of soda still wrapped around his wrist.

"What...what are you doing?" He asks nervously. Jan giggles.

"What does it look like I'm doing, silly?" She beams, "I'm paying you."

Ryan stays in place.

"What's the matter?" She asks innocently.

"I...I have to go to bathroom," Ryan stutters. Jans smile fades as she turns her head to the side, squinting her eyes, like a parent trying to tell whether their kid is lying or not. She rolls her head to the other side and her smile reappears.

"No problem," She answers, "The restroom is at the end of the hall, last door on the left. Hurry back."

Ryan nods as he makes his exit, nearly tripping over his own feet. If he had stayed in the bedroom a little longer, he might have noticed the broken reading glasses on the floor or the pale white foot that was peaking out from under the bed.


End file.
